Recenty, steering systems making use of a microcomputer to store the characteristic map of a given control pattern in its memory have been developed. The microcomputer receives a signal representing the velocity of the vehicle or the angular displacement of the handle as a control input, and the characteristic map is thereby read out to achieve an accurate control over the steering force.
The steering characteristics of the aforementioned systems are set to the characteristic map of either the control pattern adapted for vehicles of specific classes or an average control pattern satisfying most drivers. Hence, such systems may introduce problems if used on a different class of vehicle. Further, the aforementioned steering characteristics may not be suitable for some drivers. In addition, once such a steering system has been installed on a vehicle, it is not possible to alter the characteristic map in the memory. Therefore, the conventional system is unable to cope with driver's demand or desire for lighter or heavier force to operate the handle.